Moonlight
by StoryboardMortician
Summary: If I were to die, would she fall to ashes/In his arms; crumbling, releasing the imprisoned/Releasing the lost piece of myself?


_**Disclaimer: The scene of a heart's betrayal becomes the binding force between InuYasha and Kagome. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moonlight<strong>_

Lips meeting in a glowing field,

Embraced in the arms of the long since dead

My soul ripped in two; my heart in pieces.

I watch in the darkened shadows

Of my dreams, reflected into the forest

Engulfing me as the man I love,

Entwines himself with the woman I was.

* * *

><p>Blood rushing from my face, pooling in my leaden feet,<p>

Unable to run, forever seeming to watch this

Heartbreaking reunion unfold.

Ashen, cold lips meet his, warm and living.

Blackened, emotionless eyes meet gold, impassioned ones.

Empty words escape her lips,

Flowing off a forked tongue.

She is damned to wander, undead,

I am damned to eternally follow, the living dead.

* * *

><p>Now I run - run into the dark,<p>

Allowing it to swallow me as the darkness,

Pain - of what has transpired in this moonless night

Enveloping my being.

Doesn't he see that she is _**ME**_?

Without my wounded soul she stole

She would be nothing, no living doll to torture,

To maim my

Already wounded heart and troubled mind.

* * *

><p>I fall to my knees as a scream escapes-<p>

Screaming for him to understand,

Screaming for him to see,

Screaming for the pain he causes

When he enmeshes his soul with her (with me).

If I were to die, would she fall to ashes,

In his arms; crumbling, releasing the imprisoned,

Releasing the lost piece of myself?

The pain he would feel could never equal

The pain he causes in me.

* * *

><p>I run again.<p>

Running blind from pain, tears, and twilight darkness,

Both inside and surrounding me.

I find myself sobbing his name,

Clawing at the dark, trying to get away.

His memory chasing me, driving me towards insanity.

Falling - I see no ground, just night.

Now I lay, face down in the soft dirt,

More comforting and constant

Than the unknown that lies ahead.

* * *

><p>I cry still<p>

The scene of his betrayal; the scene of my death,

Allowing only the light of her lingering souls

To filter into the nightmare.

Lips, bodies, words, tears, eyes filled with love,

Lost now in my darkening mind.

My fate sealed with his kiss.

I softly moan his name as my tears cease to fall,

Inner darkness filling my mind, no sounds or sensations.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No more<strong>_.

Darkness of what I long to be death embraces me and I am -

_**No more**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warmth<strong>_ - it surrounds me.

His voice, calling my name.

His arms, encasing me.

His scent and soothing sound assaulting my mind,

Piercing the peaceful bliss of my soft darkness.

I was foolish to think I could ever escape.

* * *

><p>I try - I push away, I fight, I fall.<p>

I try to flee but cannot; to drained by this hellish night.

By my side again, lifted into his arms,

I open my tear scarred eyes and am greeted by red,

By white; finally by

Gold, amber; such beautiful pain.

Fresh tears slip down my face.

Clawed fingers, calloused with use

Brush my watery emotions away.

His voice - soft - saying my name,

Wanting to know why I had run,

Why my tears fall - what had he done?

I look deep into tawny globes, I see a reflection

Staring back at me and I see her in

My woe and dirt streaked face.

Anger, betrayal, grief, bitterness

Fill my dark eyes - he looks away.

He knows and so he cannot face me.

Virulence and ire allow me to stand,

To turn and walk away from the man knelt at my feet.

* * *

><p>I walk; I loose sight of him<p>

The tribulation fueling my angst, balling my fists,

Causing my palms to bleed.

Releasing my inner turmoil.

Strong hands grab me from behind,

Pivoting me to face whom they belong to.

So familiar a face, but so different now.

A face and light, caramel eyes filled with regret,

Where anger and annoyance should reside.

He says my name - softly whispering - gripping me tighter.

I reach out a trembling hand and touch his soft, melancholy face,

Tracing his inner pain with my fingertips.

His eyes pierce into my vexation, my sorrow,

Shattering it almost as thoroughly as he had

Shattered my heart - I am a slave to him;

Always and forever, enduring his Judas kiss.

* * *

><p>Lost in infinite thoughts of him, her, us - he pulls me in,<p>

So close I can feel his breath against my lips - _**why**_?

Why does he torture me so; his love for her,

Surpassing any I have for him and he for me - has hasn't any.

I don't need pity, for this is what it must be.

* * *

><p>I push away, to finally flee,<p>

He holds me tighter, pulls closer, whispers for his forgiveness.

He never meant for me to see

His goodbye to his once fair deity.

His eyes that night - not love

_**Loss**_

* * *

><p>Tears spill from my eyes - guilt fills each lamentation that falls<p>

He is misty eyed - emotions clouded

He pulls me in; lips _**brush**_

_**Meet**_

_**Crush**_

Open, allowing tongues, feelings, passion,

To mix and entangle.

He pulls away and holds me tight against his

Burning skin; inner fire consuming

* * *

><p>I hear his heart beat<p>

_**Once**_

_**Twice**_

_**Thrice**_

All in rhythm with me - _**for**_ me

The night

Not as dark as it once was,

As words only dreams of him once held

Drift into the silence of the night.

"_**I love you.**_"


End file.
